Ghostly
by NerdsAttack
Summary: Walking home, Kagome’s eyes catches the sight of a boy with silver hair. She saw him duck under the car railing and right in front of a train. But...where’s the body? ON HOLD!
1. The Walking Dead

-Ghostly-

Summary: Walking home, Kagome's eyes catches the sight of a boy with silver hair. She saw him duck under the car railing and right in front of a train. But...where's the body?

-Day 1: The Walking Dead-

Kagome Higurashi(sp?), 16, long raven black hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, pale creamy skin. Wearing a blue mid-thigh skirt((A/N: no star character of mine is gonna look like a slut, got that?)), a white and blue sailor shirt with short sleeves.

Walked down the concrete sidewalk."-sigh-so much homework, so little time…." She thought as she shifted her backpack. Kagome hated homework as much as she hated school. She hated everything but life, it was all turning on her.

She looked up and saw the rails to stop cars from going onto the tracks coming down slowly. She sighed once again and stopped walking. Silver hair caught her eyes. She looked at a boy with long silver hair, he wore a red shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. Your average high school boy. Except….he had dog ears? Kagome shook her head.

She saw the boy duck under the car rails. "Hey you! Wait! You cant walk there!" Kagome yelled as she dashed to the rails. The boy looked to his left then. "oh…my…god…" Kagome whispered as she fell on the ground staring at the spot where the boy was.

People were staring at her and whispering and some pointing. They were ignored. She looked up as soon as the train past.

She blinked, she looked at the site where the boy got hit, expecting blood, a few limbs lost here and there, something…she didn't even hear a scream or yell. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------

-gasp-how mysterious? Please review!!!

5 nice reviews for two new chapters!! I already have written chapters 2-4 in my notebook during math. Yes I write fast.

So review!


	2. The Truth

-Ghostly-

Recap: She blinked, she looked at the site where the boy got hit, expecting blood, a few limbs lost here and there, something…she didn't even hear a scream or yell. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

Yay I got two nice reviews, happy thanksgiving everyone!! Check out my other fanfiction "Track Star" its gonna get updated today! I long awaited update. Yesh.. On with the fanfic?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her bed. Thinking. Of him. "who was he? No…what was he?!" she thought aloud. She got up and looked at her cell phone. 8:30pm. "Sango should be awake, if not, she's one lazy bum.." Kagome mumbled as she pressed 1 and then the call button. Speed dial. Love it. Marry It. Well maybe not the second one.

"Hello??" Sango's voice rang. "hey Sango, I just wanted to ask you something…" Kaome said. "oh okay what's up Kags?" "um…I don't know how to put this but where can I find a story bout a guy getting hit by a train?" "why would you want to know bout that?!" "I have my reasons!" "okay okay. try and just search, it should be there, if not, google it" "thanks!" "your welcome?".

Kagome sat at her desk. "boy…hit….by….tokyo….train…" Kagome repeated the words she typed, she clicked the search button and the page changed to a story about a boy being hit by a train. Just what Kagome wanted. Kagome leaned closer to the screen staring at the picture given. She gasped. It was him! The boy that got hit earlier! Her eyes switched to the story.

Boy hit by train in Tokyo.

Takashi InuYasha, 16, was walking home with one of his friends December 16, 2007 when Takashi's friend, Fuji Miroku, 16, had got a call and had to go home, thus causing Takashi to walk home alone. A witness tells us that Takashi was walking along the sidewalk toward the down rails and ducked under them and began walking across the tracks.

Obviously ignoring the on-coming train, or he didn't know it was coming. Then the witness tells us that it looked like his shoe lace got stuck in the tracks. The rushing on-coming train nearing Takashi each waking second. Then…all you could hear was a yell of pain and blood everywhere, another witness, Kama Kikyo((A/N: I couldn't think of a better last name, besides she dosent deserve a good name)), 16, says she called 911. But they couldn't save him nor find his body for that matter.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I saw a…ghost…" Kagome whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like that chapter? I had a bit of trouble writing it but its all good now..


	3. To save a life

-Ghostly-

Well I got a few nice reviews, thank you, as read in Track Star, I have the flu and I am very sick, well I feel really sick, anywho, here's chapter 3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the same street to the same railroad track. She kept glancing her eyes around in search of a certain silver head. Something silver caught her eye, it was him, she was certain of it. She saw the silver hair travel around a corner.

((A/N: she's not taking the road up to the railroad track but the one that leads to it))She began to follow it. Till the silver head turned around. It wasn't him. "what do you want human?" the man spoke. He had purple streaks on his cheeks and crescent moon on his forehead. He looked exactly like InuYasha! "um…sorry I thought you were someone else.." Kagome said looking down in embarrassment.

"could that person be my younger half breed brother, InuYasha?" the man spoke then smirked as Kagome's head shot up. "Y-yes…I saw him yesterday.." Kagome said. "how so? He is dead, he has been dead, good riddance" the man spoke. "I did see him! I saw him get struck by the train! And how could you talk so about your own brother? Your own blood?" Kagome snapped. "he is a waste of sperm, this Sesshomaru shall never recognize him as a brother but a foolish half breed…" the man known as Sesshomaru spoke "and how could you have seen him get hit by the train yesterday when he was killed 3 months ago? You possibly couldn't, no possible way human".

"well I did, whether you believe me or not, I don't care, I believe I saw him, he had silver hair, golden eyes, red shirt, black jeans and white sneakers!" Kagome said counting the stuff on her fingers. "ah so you did see him?" Sesshomaru said. "that's what I have been trying to tell you!!" Kagome yelled '_what.an.idiot…_' 'SHUSH!!'.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at the girl but ignored her. "well is that all you have disturbed me for girl?" Sesshomaru said glaring at her. "my name isn't girl its Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "fine hu-Kagome, is this all you have bothered me for?" Sesshomaru asked correcting himself. "why yes, yes it is." Kagome smiled. "then I'm leaving" Sesshomaru said and walked off. "what a asshole.." Kagome said aloud '_you mean a dummy who has his brain in his ass?_' "yea whatever".

Kagome continued her walk and stopped at those same railroad tracks. He wasn't to be seen. She shrugged and continued to walk home. She sat on her bed and looked down at her feet. She looked at her clock. Two hours have passed since she got home, It was nighttime and there was no moon shining in the sky. "I'm gonna take a walk, clear my thoughts" Kagome said aloud and walked out of her house.

She walked down the street, it was a chilly night. Strange. She looked up to see a silver haired boy dressed exactly like InuYasha sat on a bench, she saw him get up then walk towards the railroads which were a few feet up ahead. She saw him duck right under the down rails like he did before. She was gonna stop him this time. She ran towards him, flung herself at him. They both landed on the ground. Her on top of him, their legs entwined and there faces dangerously close.

Kagome blushed bright pink and got off him. "what was that for?!!" the boy yelled. Kagome looked at him. It was defiantly InuYasha. "I just saved you" Kagome said and pointed to the now passing train. 'how did she know I was going to get hit….unless…she's the girl who tried to stop me earlier!' InuYasha thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, that's all I can write, I feel so horrible right now, I am just going to go take a nap, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Byes! 333

-review for next chapter((Track Star was updated as well))-


	4. Behind his mask is a sad boy

-Ghostly-

Wow I got so many nice reviews, I mean Ghostly changed from 7 reviews to 14. That's a lot. Thank you guys so much, your reviews made me smile. So I am writing a long chapter. And thanks for the get well note thingy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at him. InuYasha felt uncomfortable under her stare, "what the hell are you looking at?!". One….two….three. "YOU'RE A GHOST!!! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT?! I DIDN'T GO THRU YOU!! OH MY GOD!!!" Kagome spazzed.((A/N: someone wanted Kagome to spazz, she's gonna spazz, its pretty humorous)) InuYasha's eye twitched.

"yea…I am a ghost….well was…" InuYasha said. Kagome got off him and helped him up. He ignored her hand and got up himself "now explain to me why the hell you just tackled me like that?!" "I saw you yesterday, you got hit by the train but there so no body afterwards, so I looked up something about train hits and your incident popped up on Tokyo News' site" Kagome spoke. "and your point?" InuYasha asked. "your dead! How could I have grabbed you and pushed you out of the way like that?!" Kagome yelled and had another spazz moment.

InuYasha looked around and saw people whispering and pointing at them, mostly Kagome. InuYasha growled and grabbed her hand. Kagome blushed as she felt his hand grab hers but was pulled down the street. "hey what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she was being pulled.

"getting away from here! What does it look like?" InuYasha snapped. 'he sure has an attitude…' Kagome thought. '_and is sexy as hell! Woo!_' her conscious spoke. "where do you live?" InuYasha asked as he stopped running. "um…the Higurashi Shrine…" Kagome said. "and that is where?" InuYasha spoke. "urg just follow me.." Kagome said as she walked infront of him and lead him to the shrine. "wow nice place.." InuYasha commented. "yea thanks" Kagome said as they walked up the I-want-to-kill-Kagome stairs.

"damn! This is so tiring…" Kagome said stopping and trying to catch her breath. They weren't even at the top, basically at the 15th step! And there's like 50 more to go! A arm wrapped around her waist and in a split second Kagome found herself at the top of the stairs. "Wha?" Kagome mumbled as she looked behind her and saw that she was really at the top "how did I get here?" "I carried you" "oh…thanks!" "No problem…now where is your house?" "that big mansion like one right there, come on.." Kagome said.

Once Kagome and InuYasha were in her room it was explaining time. Kagome yawned, it was still nighttime, around midnight and she has a ghost boy in her bedroom, how is she going to explain this? "so….how did I save you?" Kagome asked. "-sigh-tonight is the night of the new moon and naturally half demons turn human but since I am dead I return to the land of the living for one night then when the sun rises up, I'm back to being my old ghostly self…" InuYasha said looking at the ceiling while laying on her bed. Kagome was sitting on her computer chair letting all that information sink in slowly. "so…your human?!" Kagome asked surprised. "what does it look like wench?" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome sat there thinking of everything that happened. "so…what happens when it's the full moon? Or any other moon phases…?" Kagome asked truthfully scared to know the answer. "nothing, I stay a spirit until the new moon…" InuYasha said looking at his now human nails, wait human? 'I did notice something different about him…before he had silver hair and now he has black…but when I tackled him…which I could've done a little gentler he had black hair..'

'_god he is hot!!_' 'shut up!'. InuYasha stared at Kagome like she was some freak. Its not that he could hear her thoughts or read her mind but the facial expressions she was making was making her look really retarded. "what are you doing?" InuYasha asked watching her face make strange expressions. "nothing just fighting with my conscious…shit…did I just say that aloud?" Kagome asked. "yea you did miss.wierdo." InuYasha scoffed. "well excuse me Mr.attitude!" Kagome snapped. Then forth after that they were fighting at each other for at least an hour using smart comebacks and lame names.

"you….you….waffle eating toaster!!!!" Kagome yelled then went over that in her head and realized how dumb it was. "waffle eating…toaster?" InuYasha repeated.((A/N: wanna know something? It took me 3 minutes to understand my own joke…I blame my flu)) "yes waffle…eating…toaster?" Kagome repeated but in a questioning tone asking herself why the hell did she say something as stupid as that? InuYasha laughed at her.

There was a knock on Kagome's door.((A/N: does anyone else notice that I use this sentence in like every effing chapter?)) Kagome turned her heads towards the door and gasped. 'oh! Mom and Sota cant find out I have a ghost-boy in my room!! What am I gonna do?!!?' Kagome screamed in her mind she turned towards InuYasha and shoved him in her closet. "hey!! Let me out!!" InuYasha yelled.

"in a few!" Kagome whispered and walked over to her door, fixed her hair and shirt then opened to the door to reveal her mother. "oh! Hey mom!" Kagome smiled. "hi dear, I heard some noises in here, is everything okay?" her mom asked in a concern tone. "oh yea, everything is perfectly fine!" Kagome nervously laughed. "oh okay, if your sure, well there's some ramen on the stove, your brother wanted some, so if you get hungry go ahead and help yourself okay?" Ms.H smiled.

"okay mom! Thanks!" Kagome replied and closed her door once her mom left. Kagome sighed and dragged herself over to her closet and opened the door to let InuYasha out. "finally wench!" InuYasha scoffed and walked out of the closet "what was that all about anyway?" "well, I don't know how my mom would react if I had a boy she never met in my room…I don't know how she would react" Kagome mumbled. "least you had a mom…" InuYasha whispered hoping Kagome didn't hear it. "what? You didn't have a mom?" Yep Kagome heard it.

InuYasha cursed under his breath and nodded. "oh that's so sad, I'm sorry…" Kagome said and hugged him. '_he will be mine soon!!_' 'god I swear you are like a evil side of me…' '_hehe maybe!_'. InuYasha hugged her back. This is the start of a beautiful……strange……friendship! "oh speaking of family I talked to your brother, he is an ass.." Kagome spoke. InuYasha laughed, "yea he is, what did he tell you"?

"oh well I asked him about you and he was saying stuff and so forth" Kagome said making hand motions. "oh, the whole I'm-better-than-you mask…….fluffy never changes.." InuYasha whispered. "you really miss being alive don't you?" Kagome asked sitting down with him on the bed. "yeah…being dead isn't all that great, you tend to miss all the great stuff you can do while being alive, hang out with friends, play video games, eat food…" InuYasha said looking down. Kagome looked at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"well you can do those things when your back to the land of the living.." Kagome said. "yea around nighttime, I cant do anything during the day when it's a new moon, only around 11pm do I turn back to a living being…" InuYasha mumbled cursing himself for walking infront of that train "hey do you know a guy named Miroku?". Kagome looked at him then up at her ceiling putting a finger on her chin. "I….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok I believe that's a really long chapter like someone wanted, I don't really want to go back and read reviews jus to write usernames down but you know who you are, you got your wish, I left you guys on a little cliffie, I made a new amv, if you want to, watch it for next chapter-


	5. Dog Pile!

Ghostly

Sorry! Here's that long awaited chapter. Sorry it took a long time, I have been really busy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know Miroku! Yeah, the pervert…" Kagome mumbled. "you do? Oh he's still his perverted self?" InuYasha laughed. "you know Miroku? Wow, you really didn't die that long ago after all, I'll call him!" Kagome smiled and picked up her cell. "no way! Do you know what time it is?" InuYasha looked at her. "he's still awake Yasha, trust me, that dude never sleeps if Sango is there and trust me, she is there" Kagome smiled and dialed a number. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku! Hey!...yes I know what time it is…….I know Sango is there…..of course she slapped you….uh….yeah….okay…..well…..no! Pervert! That's not why I called!!...I called because I have a surprise at my house for both you AND Sango!...yea, come over now you dolt….ok…ok…bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and smiled at InuYasha, "he will be here shortly.." "what the hell was that about?" InuYasha said giving her a strange look.

"he thought I called him just to tell him I lost my V-card" Kagome mumbled blushing pink. "V-card..?" InuYasha said tilting his head to the side. "your virginity" Kagome mumbled now red as a tomato. InuYasha turned his head to the side hiding his blush, "keh! What a pervert..". Kagome giggled slightly and got off her bed and sat at her desk. InuYasha watched her from the corner of his eyes, 'she's cute…'. A chime like sound rung thru the house and Kagome got up.

"ah that must be the pervert now!" Kagome smiled and walked out of her room and downstairs. InuYasha's ears listened quietly and twitched. "hey Kagome!" a girls voice sung. "hey guys!" Kagome replied. "what's the big rush here for?" a male voice asked. "come upstairs!" Kagome smiled and ran up the stairs with Sango and Miroku tailing her. Kagome opened the door and stepped to the side to let them in, Sango and Miroku walked in and looked towards the bed, there sat InuYasha staring at them with wide eyes, they were giving him the same expression. "Inu..Yasha?!" Miroku and Sango gasped.

"that's my name" InuYasha smirked. "I…We thought you were dead!" Sango said staring at him. Miroku had tackled him already and was hugging him to death, that's real manly Miroku. "ah…get off me man…and yes I am dead.." InuYasha said. Miroku screamed like a girl and hid behind Sango, "zombie!!!!" "-sigh-I'm not a zombie, on one special night, that would be tonight, I turn back human, don't ask how, because I don't know, maybe god is being nice" InuYasha mumbled then was tackled again my the happy Miroku.

InuYasha gave up long ago to get the hugging Miroku off of him. "Sango? A little help here..?" Kagome asked trying to pull Miroku, who was currently sleeping off the hanyou ghost…dude. "and would you hurry up?" InuYasha barked. "did…you just bark? Doggy!!!!" a little boy yelled and tackled InuYasha. "oh greattt…just great, now I have a hyper active squealing dog loving kid on me and a gay dude…" InuYasha mumbled. "he's not gay!" Sango defended. "and how do you know this missy?" InuYasha eyed her. "I um…well…" Sango stuttered.

Kagome poked her head over Sango's shoulder and smiled. "why they are dating! Soon to be married and having little perverts running around and slapping girls! Ahhh I can hear it now…" Kagome giggled as Sango's face reddened. "w-we haven't gone _THAT_ far!" Sango blushed. "sure…whatever you say" InuYasha joked. "well..since we are all here! SLEEP OVER!" Kagome smiled and flung herself ontop of InuYasha. "dog-pile!!" Sango laughed and landed on Miroku. "oh haha, nice joke Sango…" InuYasha mumbled. "it wasn't supposed to be a joke but thanks anyway!!" Sango laughed.

"Kago…oh am I interrupting something?" Ms.H asked as she walked in and saw the teens piled up on each other. "uhm…no mom! Umm…" Kagome blushed. "yeah Ms.H! Its just a game! Dog-pile! See who suffocates first! Uh…yeah!!" Sango lied. Ms.H looked at Miroku who nodded in agreement. "okay then, play safe, don't make me have to call 911, oh and I came here to ask what's the noise but oh well, bye children!" Ms.H smiled and went back to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys are happy with that chapter, to me, it sucked ass, I think my writing abilities are going bloop! Down the effing drain!T.T it could be that or the fact im about to pass out at my desk!T.T love you all! Review for me kay? I live on your reviews!


	6. AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Hope you all had fun in 07!

Now its 08! A fresh new start!

I spent an hour waving and yelling "happy new years!!!" to passing cars! Wheee! What fun! Til my brother cursed out a drunk driver and he turned his car around and we all hid. Me, my mom and my brother hid..;;;; fun!!:DD


	7. AN:: Readers read kay?

Just a little notice for all my readers.

I have finals tomorrow and I have to study, I promise, pinky swear, may lightning strike me if I don't update this weekend, I have a six day weekend so I promise you all I will update and make awesome great chapters.

I have added a new story:: Band Geeks. Read and Review please?:33

Love you all!!!

-BlossomOfTheSpirt

P.S.S

I'm thinking of changing my username…possibly.


	8. Going Back and the Mysterious Voice

Ghostly

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! No matter how much I wanna own the puppy.-sadness-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had fallen asleep on InuYasha who passed out as well, he had a protective arm around her waist.

Sango had fallen asleep but woken up when she felt someone grope her.

The smack echoed thru the room waking InuYasha with his sensitive hearing.

"uhm…what happened?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes. InuYasha blushed and looked away slightly when he looked at her.

She looked too cute.

InuYasha looked out towards the window, his ears dropping to his head.

Everyone noticed his sadness and looked out the window as well.

Sunrise. It was morning.

Kagome looked down along with everyone else, "its almost time for me to go.." InuYasha said sadly.

"do you need to go back to the railroad?" Sango asked. "yeah…sadly…" InuYasha replied.

"want us to walk you there?" Miroku asked.

"yeah that would be nice, you guys will be able to see me, I just cant leave the railroad until the new moon…." InuYasha said.

"we will have to fix that then!" Miroku said standing up. "how?" Kagome asked.

"first we need to take him back to the railroad then found out how, because frankly, I do not know" InuYasha spoke, he looked down at his hands which were already starting to fade.

Everyone saw this, nodded and started to walk back. By the time they got to the railroad, people were staring at them and the now ghost InuYasha.

"is that a ghost? Maybe it's a good costume?" a woman asked another as they stared at the group. Sango's eye twitched, Miroku sighed along with Kagome.

InuYasha stared at them then heard the train horn not far away. "well, see ya guys…" InuYasha spoke as he ducked under the rails.

The group just stared as the train flew past where InuYasha once stood.

"He's okay, you guys will most likely see him tomorrow if you come this way after school" Kagome said as she began to walk away.

"hey Kagome, how come your mom didn't know who InuYasha was if he was on the news, when she saw us earlier?" Sango asked.

"mama doesn't watch much television…only cooking shows and those depressing soap opera's.." Kagome mumbled.

"oh Sango! Why did you leave me for Pedro?! Sango! Come back to me!" Miroku cried, re-acting a soap opera.

Sango's eye twitched and Kagome sweat dropped at his randomness.

"say something stupid like that again and I will make sure you join InuYasha in the afterlife and it WONT be an accident!" Sango threatened.

"oh InuYasha! My prince in shining armor save me from Pedro!" Miroku cried like a damsel in distress.

"that's it!" Sango yelled. Kagome stared at the scene. She could have sworn she saw InuYasha laughing next to her.

'InuYasha…..see you soon' Kagome thought.

"PEDRO! HELP ME! PEDROOOO! MARIE! OH MARIE! DON'T KILL ME!" Miroku screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled grabbed him and throwing him. Miroku landed on the ground with a 'thud' and was unconscious.

Sango walked over to him and started to drag him home. "come on Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome started to walk towards her friend and unconscious Miroku when she heard a voice.

"Kagome…..come to me….." a male's voice rang thru the forest behind her. It was a cold, menacing voice, not like InuYasha's or Miroku's.

Kagome chose to ignore it and walked to Sango as they walked home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it, my mom is being a pain and wants me to be more active instead of sitting here. School is tomorrow so don't expect any updates til Saturday or Sunday!

Love you all! Review please! Those are the only things that keep me writing!

Yay!

P.S

IF im in a good mood tomorrow and I have no homework, I will update!

Isn't that something to look forward to:

If you have a gaiaonline add meh:: BlossomOfTheSpirt

Im so bored!XD


	9. Murderer :o

Ghostly

Kagome stared at the paper infront of her.

"stupid...test...thing!" Kagome mumbled.

Sango turned to her and whispered, "whats wrong Kaggie?"

"this test! Thats what! I didnt study!!" Kagome whispered.

Before she knew it a big 0 minus minus minus!

Was written on her paper, she looked up to see Mr.M glaring down at her.

"you and ms.Hikaru here fail...congrats..." Mr.M said after putting the same grade on Sango's paper and walking away.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go home! Finally!

Kagome rushed out of the class pulling Sango, she grabbed Miroku and they walked out of the school.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT FUCKING OLD FART GAVE ME A EFFING 0! NOT ONLY A ZERO! BUT A ZERO MINUS MINUS MINUS! WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome ranted.

"someones pretty pissed off..." Miroku mumbled.

"I got the same grade because I was talking to miss.I-didnt-study!" Sango spoke.

"oh...wow kaggs, nice grade!" a male voice laughed.

Everyone looked up to see InuYasha's spirit standing there staring at Kagome's paper.

"arent you the smartest crayon in the box? You too Sango!" InuYasha said sarcastically.

Miroku laughed.

Which earned him a glare from the two girls. "run Miroku!" InuYasha laughed.

"Your so fucking lucky your dead buddy!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time then chased Miroku.

Miroku ran away screaming.

"INUYASHA! HELP ME! PEDRO!"

InuYasha gave him a weird stare then raced after him.

'maybe if I touch him he will become see through like me!' InuYasha thought aloud softly.

InuYasha grabbed onto Miroku's shoulders.

"GRRR-AH!!" Sango and Kagome yelled grabbing Miroku and each taking turns beating him up.

"oh...guess it didnt work after all, I watched too many cartoons when I was living...and you Miroku, watch too many Soap Opreas..." InuYasha laughed.

"OUCH! MARIE! SUSIE! WHY MUST YOU HURT ME? MARIE! WE ARE TOO BE MARRIED! WHY HAVE YOU TURNED ON ME?!" Miroku yelled running.

"MY NAME ISNT FUCKING MARIE/SUSIE!" Kagome and Sango screamed.

"he...is...soooooooo...dead" InuYasha laughed.

Miroku looked around then jumped behind a bush and moved a few branches out of the way to see if they found him yet.((A/N:: Thankies for the idea Half-Demon-Cali))

Miroku shook in fear when he saw his murders coming towards the bush.

"lucky bastard got away!" Sango mumbled.

"lucky lil..." Kagome spoke.

"Miroku..." a womans voice cooed.

Miroku turned around as...

-------------------x--------------

Cliffy! You all must hate me for leaving you there?:o

dont hate!

Review and I'll update tomorrow.

Oh yes..anyone care to cheer me up? Im awfully depressed...its okay if no one cares...


	10. ouchie

I know what you all are thinking...

"UPDATE WOMAN!"

"another authors note?"

"UPDATE DAMN YOU!"

and so forth.

My replies...

"keep your panties on"

"yes another A/N."

"I will update when I heal.."

heal? What do I mean by that? I mean that I just burnt my hand and I cant type, I had someone write this for me...I burnt my hand on a frying pan, I accidentally grabbed it because I wasn't paying attention.

Its all my fault. Blame me.

I will update when I can type with my left hand again.

Till then...

toodles lovies.

:D


	11. So fun it will make you scream!

XD funny thing...I forgot what I was gonna write for this chapter...;;  
I am just gonna go along with it as my brain does...if that made any sense...good.O.o  
Oh yeah, I can write again! My thumb just really hurts, but I don't use it to type. So...yay!:33  
Disclaimer:: I do not own InuYasha or anyone else.Y.Y-goes into emo corner-  
--------------------------------xx-------------------------------------  
Miroku turned and saw only darkness from the forest.

A hand reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into the dark depths...((A/N:: OF SOAP OPERA'S!!!!!))

Sango and Kagome turned to the bush that moved from Miroku being kidnapped by the mysterious hand((A/N:: of soap opera..:3))

Sango looked down and saw Miroku's book of...((A/N:: of...MAGIC! MIROKU POTTER!XD))cooking.

Miroku's cook book.

"Sango there's a cover on the book..." Kagome said as she pulled the "cook book" cover off and showed the book was truly a Soap Opera book...((A/N:: is there such a thing?))

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped and threw the book in their backpacks.

"where do you think he went? He was obviously here...and pulled...into there..." Sango said pointing at the ground which looks like some dead person was drug in.

"maybe the ghost of soap opera's came and got him for making fun of Pedro.." Kagome smiled.

"be realistic Kag.." Sango said.

"I am!" Kagome whined.

"I agree with Kagome, it was the ghost of Pedro...Pedro should have just taken the Soap Opera book and made a run for it, leaving a very sad soap opera-less Miroku..." InuYasha laughed coming up behind the girls.

They both nodded.

A girlish scream echoed thru the forest infront of them.

Kagome froze and stared at the darkness.

"uhm...okay! Lets go! NOW!" Kagome said turning away.

"No way! We have to go get Maria..." Sango smiled.

"who's Maria?" InuYasha and Kagome asked.

"female Miroku..." Sango stated.

"the soap opera ghost are gonna get you now Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"there are no Soap Opera ghosts...only the wanna-be-Soap-Opera-cast-member-Miroku..." Sango said boringly and grabbed Kagome by the wrist "MARIA WE ARE COMING!"

Kagome gave InuYasha a 'you-better-come-with-me-before-I-send-your-ass-deeper-in-the-after-life-if-thats-possible' glare.

InuYasha followed obediently.

No one knows for sure what Kagome is capable of.

Another scream echoed thru the forest.

Kagome screamed.

"god calm down Kag!" InuYasha said.

"Kag?" Kagome asked.

"yes, calling you that from now on" InuYasha smiled.

"ookay." Kagome smiled "oh and I will NOT calm down!"

'I have to do this with them when I'm alive..'

Kagome's foot caught on a "root" and she fell down.

"Kagome?" Sango and InuYasha asked.

Sango reached for a flashlight she conveniently carries..((A/N:: now she does.:D)) and shined it on the ground.

She shined it to her left and screamed putting a hand over her mouth and dropping the flashlight.

The flashlight fell and shined directly at the skeleton of a young child.

"oh...my...god...where is Kagome? We gotta find her and Miroku...quick!" Sango said jumping, trying to calm down.((A/N:: I jump when I'm nervous or scared..))

InuYasha rolled his eyes "grab your flashlight.."

Sango picked up the flashlight, not before staring at the skeleton again before walking close to InuYasha.

"Kagome?" InuYasha yelled.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. A few birds in tree's further away flew from their nests in their tree's.

InuYasha stared at Sango.

"keep quiet! We don't know whats going on! You're just bringing attention us!" InuYasha whispered.

"sorry..." Sango said as she yelled for Miroku a little more quietly.

Sango's foot hit something.

She flashed her flashlight down to see...

((A/N:: Ima just end it here...no, I'm kidding..XD))

Kagome curled up into a little ball repeating; "there's no such thing as monsters...no such things a monsters..".

Sango paled and sat down next to her almost sister. "Kagome? Kagome..." Sango said as she shook her.

Kagome looked up at her friend.

"San...go?" Kagome whispered.

"yes...where did you go off to?" Sango asked.

"I tripped and hurt my knee, I looked up to find you guys gone, I went trying to find you but ended up lost. I heard another scream that made the birds fly above me so I hid..." Kagome whispered.

"see, Sango, you scared her as well as the birds..." InuYasha mumbled.

"you were the one screaming that made the birds fly?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

Sango nodded.

"your scary..." Kagome mumbled.

"HEY!" Sango yelled.

InuYasha cleared his throat; giving Sango the hint she was too loud.

Another feminine screamed echoed thru the forest.

This time closer.

Sango and Kagome looked around.

They saw light in the distance.

"FREEDOM!" Sango and Kagome yelled running towards the light.

"KAGOME! SANGO! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" InuYasha yelled.((A.N:: lol..this is so funny for me...))  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had ALOT of fun writing this chapter.  
Are Kagome and Sango going to die? Who knows!  
Are you going to review? YOU BETTER!  
Am I gonna burn my hand again? Lets hope not.  
What's this Saturday? MY BIRTHDAY! THATS WHAT!  
Update will be friday or thursday. No doubt.  
Oh yea I just realized, both of my stories, Track Star and Ghostly both have ten chapters now.:3  
Yay!  
Hoped you like this Chapter!  
Baii!  
REVIEW DAMNIT!XD


	12. Mist of Nightmares

Lmao, my non-blood sister called my boyfriend "Walrus" XD...I am gonna hold it against her now.

:D

----------------------x-------------------

"NO KAGOME! SANGO! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome and Sango were too far ahead to hear him.

Once they got into the "light" they looked around.

"S-Sango...I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..." Kagome mumbled grabbing Sango's arm.

"Hey Sango...you feel slimy..." Kagome mumbled, she looked down to see she was holding a slimy frog.

"EWWWWW!!EW! EW! EW! GET IT AWAY! AHHHH!" Kagome screamed running.

Kagome was lost in the mist; "am I in heaven? Maybe I should have listened to InuYasha and shouldn't have gone towards the light...".

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango yelled.

She looked around trying to find her best friend.

Her foot stepped into something watery.

She looked down and saw a pool of red.

Sango's face paled.

"B-blood..." Sango mumbled stepping back.

Sango swore she felt something touch her.

She screamed. A natural reflex.

"Sango! Sango! Calm down! It's me! InuYasha!" a male voice yelled.

Sango opened her eyes and saw the floating, basically see-thru figure of InuYasha.

"It...It's you!" Sango smiled.

"no duh, where is Kagome?" InuYasha said staring at the frightened brown haired girl.

"I-I don't know, we lost each other in this mist..."

"damnit! We have to find her..."

"wait this is a scene of a murder or something InuYasha! What if the killer finds me!" Sango cried.

"there is no murderer Sango or a murder scene..."

"yes there is! I stepped in a pool of blood!"

"that's red food dye in water miss-know-it-all!"

Sango stood there.

Dumb-founded.

"r-red food dye?" she asked.

"yeah...now lets go find Kagome!"

"o-okay!" Sango replied smartly and took off running with InuYasha.

"S-Sango? Is T-That you? Come on! This isn't funny!" Kagome yelled.

A laugh echoed around her.

Kagome sat down and held her knee's close to her chest.

Praying for someone to find her.((A/N:: notice how she always curls up into a little ball and mumbles stuff in my fanfiction?))

"Susie..." a voice echoed.

"W-who's there? And W-who's Susie?" Kagome muttered.

"I called for you, Susie my love..." a hand reached out for Kagome thru the mist.

Kagome screamed, grabbing the hand and throwing it and the owner of the hand forward.

"ouch...damnit Kagome!" a male voice yelled.

Kagome stared at the figure infront of her.

"Miroku?!" Kagome yelled.

"no...it's Maria.." Miroku said pointing in a smart way.

"dumbass...WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME? ASSHOLE!"

"I figured it would be fun, why did you come into this area anyway?"

"WE CAME BECAUSE YOU WENT MISSING! AND YOU DROPPED YOUR SOAP-OPERA BOOK YOU DOUCHE!" Kagome screamed.

"sorry bout that! A classmate grabbed me and wanted to have some fun with you guys, I couldn't resist such a devilish beauty such as herself...OUCH! OW! OW! KAGOME!" Miroku yelled in pain as Kagome grabbed him by the ear and drug him.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome! There you are! What happened? Are you okay?" Sango asked hugging her.

"yes. I found Maria as well...AFTER he scared the hell out of me calling me 'Susie' and trying to grab me out of no fucking where!!" Kagome said pulling on Miroku's ear hard.

"owwwwww!" Miroku whined.

Sango grabbed his soap-opera book and whamed him over the head; "JERK!"

"well...now our little gang is back together, how would you all like to go back to the park..?" InuYasha said trying to save poor Miro—Maria.

Kagome and Sango nodded, both drug Miroku by one of his ears.

What a beautiful friendship.:D

--------------------------------x-----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Review!

Also remember, MY BIRTHDAY IS SATURDAY!

BOOYA!XD

:3


	13. Benches for beds

Don't kill me!! Look, I updated! I just need to get my computer fixed and stuff, at least its an update!

* * *

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Maria walked back into the park, Kagome flipped open her cell phone and looked at the time.

"geez Miroku, you better be glad it's a weekend..." Kagome said as she continued to stare at her cell. The time read, 1:21am.

Wow. Pretty late. They managed to stay up that long due to Miroku's stupid little game.

Sango sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"you guys should go to bed..." InuYasha spoke.

"LET'S CAMP HERE!!" Miroku yelled.

"...WHAT?!" Kagome and Sango yelled. Not liking the idea one bit.

"yeah! we have InuYasha to protect us! No worries." Miroku spoke.

"yes, worries, our families must be worried--" Kagome was cut off.

"my mom could careless if I'm out this late" Miroku spoke.

Kagome glared at him, "ME and SANGO's family must be worried then!"

"doubt it.." Miroku spoke.

Kagome glared at him.

"I'm sure your families think your with a friend or something, they would have called you if they were worried." InuYasha spoke.

"yeah, that's true." Sango replied.

"okay, okay, I guess we're camping here tonight! But we don't have any sleeping bags or anything..." Kagome spoke.

"you have the park benches.." Miroku replied.

"not the most comfortable Miroku.." InuYasha spoke.

"how do you know?" Sango asked.

"I _was_ alive once! Ya know?!" InuYasha yelled.

"I know, I know.." Miroku and Sango replied.

"We can sleep in the grass, and against tree's" Kagome spoke.

"what about bugs?" Sang replied.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"benches it is!" they spoke at the same time and went to claim their benches.

Miroku sighed and stretched, "well Yash, we're depending on you!" Miroku spoke patting InuYasha, but just going thru him.

"can and will do." InuYasha spoke.

* * *

There.Updated.:D


	14. I'll give you my dirty little secret

Uhm...

ello.

:)

'kay...**I'M SOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

Got that off my chest now.

XD

Okay now to the real announcement...I have run out of ideas. Totally.

Blank.

Been smoking too much sponge and popping them pills.(inside joke and popping pills as in taking medication)

I choked at school and now I'm seriously sick, have been for the past 3 weeks, I haven't been at school in 3 weeks, most likely gonna fail, Good news to you everyone, I get out of school sometime soon. Forgot when, but when I do get out of school, the VERY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, I swear to you I will write a uber super long chapter and all you have to do is pay a one time fee of 5 dollars!(been watching too many ads)

No. Kidding.

I need you guys to email me, because I am on and off the computer but I check my email like every 20 minutes.

:)

You can find my email on my page or just be a lazy mofo and make me write it here: cuppiecakecookie gmail(dot)com

:o just remove the spaces and replace (dot) with well...use yer brains people.

XD

OMG! If you do email me I can show you the most hilarious picture that totally made my day!

It's a pic of InuYasha and Kagome having smex doggie-style and the cat is sitting there like "..." and InuYasha and Kagome are like "uhm...yeahhh..."

XD

I will send it to you all if you want.:

I might even put it on my profile...I probably can't do that since my counselor at school goes on my account, unless...maybe the school blocked it.XD They did that on the laptops so I couldn't update at school, WHICH is what I tried to do.

:)

Okay Ima shut up now, please email me and give me ideas everyone, I **am** thinking of making a lemon in the next chapter and so forth. If you like that idea you can just be a lazy mofo and write it in a review and I'll read it when I get the chance.

Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and your amazing reviews make my day!

I love you all!

(btw I am changing my username sometime later on today, It's either gonna be TechnoMayhem or Cass Catastrophe, please don't steal those I made those purely out of my mind and I intend to keep my rights that I own those names, NO STEALING! It's 3am, and I'm not going to school today, doctors orders sooo...you have a whole day and weekend to talk to me! How awesome!)

OMG! DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS! FANFICTION IDEA!! "just to waste my time with you!" I am gonna start writing stuff.:)

Your author, Cass.mwuah


	15. Yo

Well hello.(if you don't want to read my rant go all the way down to the bold, underlined italic words)

OMG ANOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE!

BIG FUCKING WHOOP.

God that new review just pissed me off.

MAJORLY.

;O

I WILL FUCKING UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FUCKING TIME.

NOT WHEN YOU WANT ME TO.

OKAY?

GOT IT "GIRL"!?

Jesus.

I have had to go to at least 6 funerals my whole summer.

HA. Summer '08 the best?! NO. The worst!

I WRITE THE EXCUSES BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL UNDERSTAND. NOT TELL ME TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES.

WTF IS WITH THAT?

Piss me off yo.

_**Oh and btw. All stories are on hold. If you SERIOUSLY want me to update. DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF.**_


End file.
